198
by Salima Safna Taoris
Summary: Kris, pemuda misterius yang selalu memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih dan selalu merobek halaman 198 dalam buku di perpustakaan tempat Tao bekerja. Sedangkan Tao, pemuda manis yang tanpa sadar selalu memperhatikan Kris jika Kris berada di dalam perpustakaan ... [KrisTao Fanfiction] [Yaoi/BL] [Newbie]
1. Chapter 1

198

….

KrisTao/Taoris and Others

WARN! THIS IS YAOI FICT!

..

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH !

..

\(^0 ^)/

..

PROLOG

Wu Yifan/Kris ... Pria misterius yang selalu memakai jas hitam dan kemeja putih dimanapun layaknya berada di sebuah pemakaman, dan selalu merobek halaman 198 diam - diam dalam buku yang dia baca di perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat kerja Tao ...

Huang Zitao .. Seorang petugas perpustakaan umum yang selalu memperhatikan Kris yang terlihat seperti seorang 'penjahat' karena penampilannya tersebut …

-Di salah satu perpustakaan umum korea-

Suatu hari, Kris ketahuan merobek sebuah buku yang anehnya dia hanya merobek halaman 198 pada setiap buku yang dia baca. Karena melihat tingkah aneh Kris, Tao pun selalu memperhatikan atau terlihat lebih waspada setiap melihat Kris, karena Tao menganggap Kris 'Penjahat' hingga kemudian Tao melihat Kris membantu seorang paman yang epilepsi di perpustakaannya. Sejak saat itu, Tao tidak lagi menganggap Kris 'Penjahat' dan dia bersedia memberikan bantuannya asalkan Kris memberitahu alasan mengapa dia hanya merobek hanya pada halaman 198 di setiap buku yang dia baca di perpustakaannya …..

**TBC**

Gomawo udah baca .. ^^

RCL please ?

Keep Or Delete ?


	2. Chapter 2

198

…

KrisTao/TaoRis Fanfiction

WARN!THIS IS YAOI FICT!

..

This fict was adapted from "Heartbreake Library" Movie.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH

..

\(^0 ^)/

CHAPTER 1

_Apakah anda pernah menangis karena rasa sakit orang lain ? Untuk berbagi rasa sakit dari orang yang merasa sakit, apakah itu mungkin ? Jika iya, seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa jika kau merasakannya, kau pasti jatuh cinta pada orang itu…_

_THIS IS OUR STORY_

*Kriiingg~~ Kriiinggg~~~

Tepat jam lima pag, jam weker milik Tao terus berdering seakan terus mengajak seorang yang masih betah dalam lilitan selimutnya untuk bangun, karena kesal Tao pun meraba-raba meja disampingnya sampai menemukan benda yang masih mengeluarkan bunyi yang nyaring itu dan membuka laci dibawahnya lalu dia memasukkan alarmnya itu tanpa mematikan nya terlebih dahulu. Tapi tak lama Tao pun bangun dengan rambut acak-acakan, matanya yang terlihat seperti panda itu masih terpejam. Dia pun memakai sandal panda nya lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Tao pun menyalakan tv dengan siaran kartun favoritnya "Bernard Bear". Merasa lapar, dia pun makan apa yang ada di meja makannya, lalu dia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Sebelum berangkat, dia merapikan rambutnya di cermin. Tapi dia terdiam setelah melihat foto dirinya dan orang lain yang tak keliatan wajahnya karena Tao sengaja menutupi wajahnya dengan menggunakan kertas note (kertas note yang ada tempelannya diatas, taukan ?).

Seperti biasa, sepeda kesayangannya adalah alat transportasi Tao menuju perpustakaan yang tempat ia bekerja. Dalam perjalanannya, dia mampir di sebuah Apotik, ia membantu ahjussi membuka tempat tersebut, dan bersama-sama minum suplemen cair.

"Aku selalu meminum ini setiap hari, apakah aku harus pergi ke dokter atau tidak ? tanya Tao terus terang. Ahjussi pun melihat Tao yang masih minum suplemennya "Pergilah periksa ke dokter daripada aku terus memberimu obat" jawab ahjussi tersebut. Setelah mendengar jawaban sahabatnya Tao pun membuang nafas "Haahh … Kau memang tak bisa dipercaya" cibir Tao

"Penyakit Gastritis _(Gastritis adalah peradangan pada perut_ ) berkaitan dengan stress. Aku tidak mau stress, sehingga aku jauhi stress"kata ahjussi ini membuat Tao terdiam.

Tao pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke perpustakaan, tapi di tengah jalan ban sepedanya bocor cor corr (iklan) sehingga dia terlambat datang ke perpustakaan padahal atasannya menyuruh Tao datang karena akan mengadakan rapat. Dan pasti kalian sudah tahu kalau Tao pasti datang terlambat gara-gara sepeda nya yang bocor itu.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Tao langsung menuju ke ruangan rapat, dia dapat mendengar atasannya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Tao pun berlutut lalu membuka pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia mengintip ke dalam untuk memastikan kalau atasannya lagi melihat kearah lain sehingga dia bisa menerobos masuk tanpa ketahuan.. Sambil mengintip, dia melihat Jessica yang melihat kearahnya dan menyuruhnya masuk. Sesuai aba-aba Jessica, Tao pun perlahan-lahan merayap seperti ular kea rah kursinya –disamping Jessica- Jessica pun tertawa melihat temannya ini (kalau kamu jadi Jessica yang melihat orang yang berwajah panda terus melihatnya merayap seperti ular, apakah kau tidak tertawa ? kekekee) Setelah sampai di kursinya, dia pun perlahan-lahan berdiri dan berniat duduk di kursinya. Tapi rupanya Jessica ingin mengerjai teman pandanya ini dengan mendorong kursinya ke belakang. "Auuwwwhh" rintih Tao yang pantatnya mencium lantai dengan mulusnya. Alhasil rintihannya tersebut mengundang tawa di ruangan rapat tersebut.

"Huang Zitao …!" marah atasannya yang sementara menjelaskan tadi merasa terganggu

"Iya boss .. ?" jawabnya sambil kepalanya melihat kelantai (malu mungkin ?)

"Ckcckckckk Kau ini .. Jangan terlambat lagi … arraseo ?" suara atasannya melembut tapi masih terdengar marah

"iya…iya boss" jawab Tao masih takut

"Oke, saya lanjutkan penjelasan saya" ucap atasan Tao sambil melihat Tao dengan sinis. "Kita akan pindahkan tempat ke lantai 3, ruang itu kosong. Ruangan ini terlalu kecil untuk pembaca buku tetapi selalu bisa digunakan kapanpun. Aku harap setiap orang member idenya dalam 2 hari ini. Siapapun dia yang memberikan idenya akan diseleksi dan menerima sebuah hadiah. Aku ingin menerima ide baru utnuk memanfaatkan ruangan ini." Jelas atasan Tao "Cukup sekian dari rapat ini, kalian bisa bubar" lanjutnya

Tao pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke kursinya. Saat tengah duduk, Tao melihat seorang trainee sekaligus sahabatnya belum lama ini yang tengah merapikan buku di rak buku. Tao berjingkat-jingkat mendekati sahabatnya ini. "DOOORRR" teriak Tao tepat di belakang Xiumin. "YAAAKK …." kaget Xiumin spontan memukul kepala Tao. "Aigooo …. Kalau aku kena serangan jantung bagaimana ?" marah Jessica sambil mengelus dadanya "Itu tidak mungkin, buktinya geg masih bisa memarahiku .." jawab Tao sambil memegang kepalanya yang kena elusan 'sayang' dari geg tercintanya itu "Tapi ge pukulanmu terlalu keras ..Aigooo ini benar-benar sakittt" rintih Tao memandang Xiumin "Biarkan saja, ini kan salahmu .. week" ejek Xiumin lalu berjalan membelakangi Tao "Aishh .." kesal Tao dengan suara yang sangat pelan

Xiumin tiba-tiba berbalik kea arah Tao "Sssstt … Pria itu disini …" bisik Xiumin sekaligus menyuruh Tao diam "Nugu ?" bisik Tao sambil melihat arah sekitar. Kemudian pandangan mereka tertuju pada Kris, pria misterius yang selalu dataang ke perpustakaannya. Kris yang sedang membaca buku merasa telah diperhatikan lalu berbalik ke arah Tao dan Jessica yang sedang berpura-pura merapikan buku di rak. Merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, Kris pun merobek sebuah halaman di buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Kena kau sekarang …" gumam Tao seraya memotret Kris menggunakan handphonenya

Kris pun mulai mengumpulkan buku di rak depannya , lalu duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuk pengunjung yang ingin membaca di perpustakaan tersebut. Kris pun diam-diam merobek satu halaman di setiap buku yang ia bawa tadi. Tao dan Xiumin yang melihat itu tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Chaangkamaaann ..!" teriak Tao sambil mencegah Kris merobek buku perpustakaannya " Apa yang kau lakukan ?" lanjut Tao sambil tetap memegang tangan Kris "Gege, cepat foto ini …!" perintah Tao. Xiumin pun memotret Tao yang sedang menahan tangan Kris yang sedang memegang kertas hasil robekannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang dua orang polisi datang dan salah satunya bertanya "Siapa yang melapor ?". Tao mengangkat satu tangannya sementara yang tangannya yang lain memegang tangan Kris "Saya, pak. Cepat lah tangkap orang ini". Polisi pun menyuruh temannya untuk menangkap Kris.

Kris pun ketakutan. Setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Tao, Kris pun mencoba kabur dengan berlari kea rah pintu keluar, namun polisi tadi berhasil menangkapnya.

Di ruangan rapat perpustakaan terlihat Kris yang dikelilingi oleh Tao, Jessica, dua orang polisi tadi, dan atasan Tao yang sedang mengintrogasi Kris. Xiumin kemana ? Dia harus melanjutkan 'Mari merapikan buku' kalau dia ingin diterima. Ingat ? Xiumin masih menjadi seorang trainee, belum menjadi pegawai tetap seperti Tao.

Rambut Kris terlihat acak-acakan sekarang, bahkan salah satu hidungnya berdarah dan ada tisu yang menyumbatnya.

"Kau kan bisa menulis atau memfotocopy halaman ini tanpa harus merobeknya" ujar atasan Tao. Tao masih menatap kesal pada Kris karena tidak bisa menjaga buku perpustakaan dengan baik bahkan merusaknya "Apakah disini ada alat untuk memfotocopy?" kaget Kris tak percaya "Mianhae, saya tidak tau kalau disini ada alat seperti itu" sesal Kris "Gwanch-" belum atasannya menjawab, Tao pun memotong perkataan atasannya itu "Buat apa meminta maaf, kau sudah merobeknya" kesal Tao sambil menunjuk lembaran kertas yang disobek.. "Aku akan membayar semua kerusakannya, dan tolong berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti seorang penjahat !" balas Kris agak keras "Itu sangat tidak etis menurutku, merobek buku secara tidak ijin, itu pasti tindakan criminal" ujar Tao tak kalah keras.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ?" ujar Kris sambil memegang hidungnya

"Kapan memangnya aku memukulmu hahh ?" tanya Tao "Kau tidak boleh memukul orang" bisik Jessica di belakang Tao

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Atasan Tao "Aku tidak yakin .. mungkin hidungku telah retak" rintih Kris tanpa sengaja jarinya menyentuh hidungnya yang mancung itu.

"Ini bukan masalah besar, anda seharusnya bisa menangani hal-hal ini bukan memanggil polisi" ujar polisi marah kepada Tao "Bukan masalah besar gimanaa ? Buku ini semua dicetak ! bahkan buku ini tidak boleh dibawa pulang oleh perpustakaan !" kesal Tao

"Sudah Cukup, Tao !" bentak atasanya tiba-tiba "SAJAANGNIIIMM !" teriak Tao marah. "Kami akan memanggil dokter datang melihat hidungmu lalu meronsennya dengan sinar X pak. Sekarang masalah ditutup" seru Atasan Tao

Tao yang kesal karena atasannya itu memaafkan perbuatan Kris langsung berlari ke arah taman, Jessica pun mengikuti Tao. Di taman, Jessica melihat Tao duduk bersila kaki di kursi panjang sambil memakan es krim. Jessica membeli es krim lalu duduk di samping Tao. Tapi ternyata Tao tidak sendirian, di depannya satpam perpustakaan sedang menambal sepeda Tao yang bocor tadi pagi.

"Apakah hari ini hari sial ?" tanya Jessica "Aku belum pernah mendengar Direktur berbicara keras seperti itu" lanjut Jessica. Tao tetap diam sambil masih memakan es krimnya

"Mungkin pria itu sedang beruntung karena semua orang tidak ingin membuat perkara itu semakin panjang, jika ia berbalik menuduh kita karena hidungnya terluka maka masalah semakin besar. Polisi sangat berhati-hati untuk itu. Jadi kita tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan juga" kata satpam yang mendengar Jessica berbicara sendiri terus daritadi sambil memberikan gel ke ban Tao.

"Ahjussi seperti tahu saja semuanya" Ujar Tao. "Tapi dia lumayan tampan juga, apakah kau memperhatikannya ?" tanya Jessica "Apanya ?" jawab Tao masih kesal. "Jika kau memperhatikannya di perpustakaan dia terus memakai jas hitam disiang hari, kau hanya melihatnya seperti gelandangan" ujar Jessica membuat Tao tersenyum geli.

"Oh iyaa, kau lihat ini ?" tanya Jessica sambil menunjuk pin di baju pinknya "Aku diberikan ini sebagai hadiah" lanjutnya senang. Tao pun melihat pin lalu terkekeh sedikit "Wae ? Ini benar-benar hadiah darinya" kesal Jessica saat Tao terkekeh "Noona pikir dia adalah pria yang baik ?" goda Tao sambil senyum nakal "Aigoo panda ini … Kau harus pergi ke pesta pernikahanku di musim semi ini yahh" tawar Jessica kepada Tao. "Nanti dilihat saja yah Noona" senyum Tao

Malamnya Tao pulang kerja dengan mengayuh sepedanya kencang. Saat akan melewati apotek dia melihat ahjussi apotek yang tertidur di kursinya diluar. Tao pun memelankan sepedanya, takut membangunkan ahjussi itu. Setelah apotek lewat dia melihat seorang siswi yang sedang memainkan game di handphonenya "Ckckckckckk…Sudah malam, kenapa dia belum pulang" ?" tanya Tao dalam hati tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa berhenti menegur siswi tersebut.

Pagi harinya, Tao mulai menempel lembaran kertas yang dirobek Kris lalu mulai menyadari semua kertas berhalaman 198 "Omoo…Kenapa semua berhalaman 198 ? Apakah dia seorang Pscychopat ?" heran Tao.

Tanpa disadari Tao, Kris sudah berada di depannya. Memperhatikan Tao. Seperti ada yang memperhatikannya, Tao pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Omooo ….. !" kaget Tao yang melihat wajah seram Kris yang mendengar Tao tadi memanggilnya seoraang Psychopat. "Bisakah saya memiinta kartu photocopy (Di perpustakaan ini, harus ada kartu nya jika mau memphotocopy buku) ?" tanya Kris datar. "Kau tidak memperhatikannya ?" tanya Tao heran "Lihat apa ?" bingung Kris "Lihat itu ?" Seru Tao sambil menunjuk pada sebuah papan yang bertuliskan 'Kartu harus dibeli di Toko Buku'

Setelah melihat papan itu, Kris pun kembali menatap Tao yang masih berusaha menempel kertas di buku. Tao yang merasa Kris memperhatikannya langsung pergi mencari lem yang kebetulan telah habis "Sialan" gumam Tao dengan wajah merah, kesal sekaligus malu sepertinya. Kris yang melihat Tao pergi langsung mengambil sobekan kertas yang belum ditempel oleh Tao tanpa ijin.

Ternyata Tao tidak kembali ke mejanya. Dia pergi makan bersama Jessica di toko makanan seberang perpustakaan.

"Annyeong, apakah kalian lagi makan siang ?" tanya seorang pria cupu –Kwon Nyoung- seperti mengenal Jessica.

"Hey, kita orang asing. Jadi kuharap jangan bersikap ramah pada orang yang kamu tidak kenal" ketus Jessica. Tao hanya diam, tapi dia mendengar apa yang Jessica ucapkan.

"Ohh Baiklah .. Selamat makan siang" bungkuk Kwon Nyoung dan berlalu dihadapannya.

Jessica menutup suasana hatinya yang sedang kesal, langsung meminum kuah ramen dari mangkuknya. "Aku merasa senang hari ini, aku mencampakkannya" ujar Jessica sambil menyeka bibirnya memakai tisu "Kau tau kan kalau aku Sekolah Tinggi Hukum dan dia menjadi gelandangan selama lima tahun ?" tanya Jessica "Tapi kurasa dia pasti lulus ujian pengacara saat ini" jawab Tao sambil memakan Beijing rice nya. "Aisshhh… lupakan saja..!" kesal Jessica

"Panda .. lihat pria itu ternyata ada disini !" bisik Jessica sambil melihat ke kasir. Tao pun membalikkan kepalanya "Jangan melihatnya, dia itu orang gila !" terang Tao sambil mengangkat ari telunjuknya ke kepalanya lalu menggerakannya miring.

"Hahh ? Maksudmu Panda ? Kenapa kau mengatainya orang gila ?" heran Jessica. "Aku tahu karena aku melihatnya sendiri" jawab Tao. "Sayang sekali padahal dia itu sangat tampan" sesal Jessica.

"Tampan ?" kata Tao dalam hati "Apanya yang tampan ?" Tao pun memperhatikan Kris yang membayar tagihannya di kasir. Sebelum keluar, Kris tanpa sengaja melihat Tao yang memperhatikannya lalu sedikit tersenyum kearah Tao. "Dia tampan kalau tersenyum seperti itu"kata Tao tanpa sadar. "Hahh ? Kau bilang apa panda ?" tanya Jessica yang tidak mendengar jelas perkataan Tao. "Aa…aa…Aniyoo" jawab Tao gelalapan. Kris pun terkekeh melihat Tao lalu dia pun keluar dari toko makanan itu. "Aishhh … apakah tadi aku bilang dia tampan ?" sadar Tao

**TBC**

Gimana ? Ini kepanjangan atau kependekan ?

Ohh iya … Mianhae, kemarin aku lupa bilang kalau FF ini terinspirasi dari Film korea, untung ada yang tanya .. Hehehe .. ^_^v

Keep Or Delete ?

RCL please … ?

Gomawo udah baca ^^

Balasan review :

kriswu393 : Iya .. ini udah dilanjutin

EganimEXO : Mian, baru update sekarang .. ^_^v

krispandataozi : iya..ini udah dilanjut

Azura Eve : Si Pirang Edan ? kekekee~~ Clue ? nnti gak seru lagi ...

devimalik : iya, maaf nunggu lama

sayangsemuamembersuju : iya, ini memang dari film korea, aq lupa ngasih tau kemarin. untung kamu ngasih inget.

DahsyatNyaff : iya ... ^_^

Xyln : iya, mian nunggu lama ...

AulChan12 : ini udah lanjut ... ^_^

taorisxoxo : iya ...

chikari : Kris emang unik ... ^_^

Artea : Anda penasaran ? Sama, saya juga ... :v


	3. Chapter 3

198

…

KrisTao/TaoRis And Other Fanfiction

WARN!THIS IS YAOI FICT!

..

This fict was adapted from "Heartbreake Library" Movie.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH

..

\(^0 ^)/

CHAPTER 2

Kris pun mulai memfotocopy semua lembaran kertas yang ia butuhkan, lalu duduk dikursi perpustakaan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan Tao yang kembali dari toko makanan dan duduk dimejanya.

Seorang ahjussi yang duduk disebelah Kris, dia menganggu orang didepannya "Pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya ?" tanya ahjussi itu dengan suara yang lantang. "Saya sangat senang bertemu denganmu disini, saya tetap tidak mempunyai berita dari Andromeda." lanjutnya dengan suara yang masih besar.

Semua orang mulai terganggu karena suaranya yang lantang tersebut. Dan akhirnya orang yang dihadapan ahjussi tadi pindah ke kursi yang jauh dari ahjussi tersebut.

"Aigooo …" Tao pun mendekati ahjussi itu "Ahjussi,bisakah pelankan suaramu?" bisik Tao. Ahjussi itu pun diam lalu menunjuk pada sebuah tulisan "Diharapkan diam", lalu menutup matanya dan melakukan gerakan meditasi.

Walaupun kesal karena merasa dipermainkan, Tao pun kembali ke kursinya karena merasa ahjussi tersebut sudah diam.

Selang hanya beberapa detik Tao duduk di kursinya, tubuh ahjussi itu pun kejang-kejang dan jatuh sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Melihat itu, Kris langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu membantu ahjussi itu. Tao masih diam karena kaget.

"Tolong berikan aku handuk" seru Kris pada Tao sambil memegang badan ahjussi yang kejang-kejang. "Handuk basah ? Panas atau dingin ?" tanya Tao panic. "Terserah, cepatlah ..!" balas Kris.

Kris pun memasukkan handuk tersebut ke dalam mulut ahjussi agar kejang-kejangnya berhenti sampai mobil ambulance datang.

Petugas ambulance segera membawa ahjussi tersebut ke rumah sakit. Jas hitam Kris penuh dengan muntahan ahjussi itu.

"Jasmu jadi kotor" tanya Tao simpati kemudian memberikan sapu tangannya ke Kris. Kris membersihkan jasnya itu.

"Ahjussi itu sering kemari sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu" ujar Tao pada Kris.

"Orang yang berada dekat dengan orang yang terkena epilepsi harus berhati-hati" jawab Kris kemudian mengembalikan sapu tangan Tao. "Aku tahu" balas Tao.

"Changkaman .. !" teriak Tao yang melihat Kris hendak keluar dari perpustakaan. "Ada apa ?" tanya Kris "Ayo ikuti aku" jawab Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

…

Ternyata Tao meminta bantuan satpam untuk membersihkan jas nya Kris.

"Pakaian mu sudah bersih sekarang" ujar satpam kemudian memberikan jas milik Kris.

"Ini tidak banyak tapi ini karna kau membantuku." ujar Kris sambil memberikan uang sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau pikir aku melakukannya karena uang ?" heran satpam. "Karena kau telah menolong orang, jadi aku membantumu. Sangat simple kan ?" lanjut satpam sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi.

…

Setelah melihat satpam pergi meninggalkan Kris, Tao kemudian mendekati Kris.

"Kenapa hanya merobek hanya halaman 198 di setiap buku" tanya Tao pas sudah dihadapan Kris.

"Nde ?" heran Kris

"Mianhae, karena hampir semua orang datang kesini, dan mereka bertingkah normal. Sementara yang lainnya seperti ahjussi tadi, bertingkah tidak 'normal'. Sebenarnya, aku mengira kau seperti ahjussi itu" jujur Tao tak langsung mengatai Kris 'gila'.

"Aku ? Kau bilang aku gila ?" nganga Kris. Tao menganguk membenarkan.

"Hmm .. tapi sekarang kau terlihat normal" kata Tao polos. "Jadi beritahu aku tentang halaman 198" pinta Tao "Jika kau bukan orang gila, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" lanjut Tao

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri" jawab Kris dingin

"Hahh .. baiklah .. sesuai pintamu" ujar Tao menyerah, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kris sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

Tak lama kemudian satpam kembali, ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan hitam milik Kris.

"Kupikir anda seorang penjahat, karna kau selalu berpakaian hitam. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang hendak datang ke pemakaman." Jujur satpam pada Kris. "Sudah ya .. aku terburu-buru .. annyeong" pamit satpam

Kris berpikir sesuatu, ia menoleh kebelakang lalu memanggil Tao yang belum terlalu jauh. "Hey …." Panggil Kris "Yaaakk" Tao belum berhenti "HEEYY PANDAAAA …. !" teriak Kris akhirnya membuat Tao yang mau tak mau berhenti berjalan.

…

Keduanya pun duduk diatas kursi taman, tapi mereka duduk dengan kursi yang berseberangan.

"_Semua perasaanku padamu tertulis disana. Di halaman 198…" _

"Menarik. Kau bisa bertanya padanya buku mana yang dia maksud." Ujar Tao setelah membaca kertas yang diberikan Kris padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya, dia sudah pergi." Jawab Kris

"Dia pergi kemana ?" tanya Tao

"Bukan disuatu tempat" jab Kris sambil tanpa memandang Tao. "Dia sering meminjam buku dari perpustakaan ini.. Jadi…" diam Kris

"Jaaadiii …. ?" tanya Tao sambil melihat Kris. " Jadi kau ingin mencari kemana dia pergi dengan mencari halaman 198 di buku ?" lanjutTao

"Aku harap seperti itu, aku tak punya pilihan. Aku sudah mencari tentang semua ini, mulai dari rak tentang Kebudayaan dan buku Filosofi dekat jendela" jawab Kris lelah

"Siapa namanya ?" tanya Tao

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu ?" heran Kris

"Aku perlu tahu namanya agar bisa mengecek buku apa saja yang pernah dibacanya" jawab Tao polos

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan menatap Tao dengan tajam "Apakah itu bisa ? Jeongmal ? Bagaimana kau mengetahui buku yang dipinjamnya dengan hanya mengetahui namanya ?" tanya Kris tak percaya. Tao pun menganguk. "WOOOWWW" teriak Kris senang "Aishh jangan berteriak d dekat telingaku naga jelek !" marah Tao.

…

Tao pun mengecek lewat program database, inti otomasi disini agar bisaa ditelusuri dengan cepat informasi yang kita inginkan jika telah diinput sebelumnya dalam computer sehingga memudahkan para pustakawan melakukan tugasnya.

Kris yang tak sabar menanti informasi Tao, ia lalu medongakkan kepalanya dari depan meja kearah layar computer. Tao yang tak bisa melihat layar komputernya, mendorong wajah Kris menjauh tanpa dosanya.

" … 976 buku ? Wow, apakah dia membacanya semua ?" kagum Tao

"Yixing memang orang yang suka membaca buku" jujur Kris

"Buku itu untuk manusia, bukan untuk cacing" jawab Tao "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok, sekarang aku mau pulang" ujar Tao.

"Tapi kalau kau menolongku hari ini juga, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ?" ujar Kris

"Makan ? Apapun ?" tanya Tao tertarik "A-pa-pun" tegas Kris

"Baiklah, nanti kita mencari bukunya malam nanti. Setelah Perpustakaan tutup." Ujar Tao senang

…

Sampai tengah malam keduanya masih berada di perpustakaan mengumpulkan buku-buku sebanyak 976 yang pernah dibaca oleh Yixing.

"Panda… lihat ini ..!" seru Kris. "Apakah kau sudah menemukannya ?" tanya Tao mendekat

"Cinta.. Seperti pernapasan abadi, selalu melihatmu tersenyum .. " ujar Kris membaca kalimat di halaman 198 di buku yang dia pegang.

"Seperti sebuah lirik lagu pop murahan" tanggap Tao

"Terus bagaimana dengan ini ?" tanya Kris sambil memperlihatkan halaman 198 di buku yang lain.

"Dirinya sangat berharga lebih dari hidupku sendiri .." baca Tao "Hey bagaimana kau bisa berangan-angan ?" tanya Tao "Cari yang lebih spesifik, seperti inI….Ketika kau memutuskanku, kau adalah orang brengsek. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu." Giliran Tao yang membaca halaman 198 nya.

"Yixing tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu" jawab Kris

"Jangan marah, itu hanya salah satu contoh saja, atau bagaimana dengan buku ini .." tanya Tao

Mereka pun melakukan pencarian itu hingga hampir tengah malam. Akhirnya keduanya tertidur di perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku yang mengelilingi mereka.

…

Esoknya keduanya sarapan pagi bersama. Kris sangat pemilih dalam makanan.

"Jangan membuangnya" tegur Tao saat melihat Kris menyisihkan daging dalam makanannya. " Kalau kau tidak suka, itu buatku saja" lanjut Tao.

"Aku seorang sangat pemilih daripada yang kau lihat" malu Kris lalu memberikan daging tersebut ke dalam mangkuk milik Tao.

"Kau memang terlihat sangat pemilih" jawab Tao yang membuat Kris hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kita sudah bekerja keras tadi malam, tapi kita baru membaca 1/3 nya saja" ujar Tao sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya

"Tapi kita sudah menemukan beberapa" sela Kris

"Tapi kita harus mencari sesuatu yang lebih spesifik lagi tentang dia." Ujar Tao yang melihat Kris kembali membuka buku.

Kris pun membuang nafas lalu meletakkan kembali bukunya "Aku tahu dia suka membaca, tapu aku tidak tau dia membaca sebanyak ini." Ujar Kris "Apakah aku tidak cukup untuknya" lanjut Kris melamun

"Pati dia pernah ikut kompetisi Juara Membaca tahun lalu dan aku yakin dia mendapat hadiah jam" cibir Tao "Jadi selama ini apa yang kau lakukan ?" lanjut Tao

"Apa ?" tanya Kris meminta Tao mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Aku tanya .. Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini ?" tanya Tao lagi

"Aku hanya kesani dan kesana, melakukan ini dan itu" jawab Kris ambigu

"Kesini dan kesana, melakukan ini dan itu. Masuk akal" cibir Tao. "Bukankah potongan lobak ini terlalu besar ?" heran Tao melihat potongan lobak di mangkuknya tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap memasukkan lobak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Jadinya, sebelah pipi Tao mengembung, karna mengunyah lobak besarnya itu. Kris mau tak mau terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda manis dihadapannya ini.

…

Tao kembali menuang soju ke dalam gelasnya, lalu meminumnya.

"Jangan mencarinya lagi" kata Tao yang mulai mabuk. "Ketika seseorang meninggalkanmu, tidak hanya tubuhnya yang dia bawa, tapi juga perasaannya. " lanjut Tao. Kris pun terlihat melamun.

Tao pun ingin menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas Kris, tapi Kris menolak. "Tapi dia tidak memberiku alasan" ujar Kris. "Itu pasti … Tidak ada alasan untuk menyukai dan membenci sesuatu. Jadi ini sangat simple, dia hanya datang untuk membencimu." Ujar Tao hampir menangis "Hahh aku sepertinya sudah mabuk" lanjut Tao sambil menghapus satu tetes air yang keluar dari matanya. Tapi Kris tidak melihatnya, dia terlihat memikirkan perkataan Tao tadi.

**TBC**

Keep Or Delete ?

RCL please … ?

Gomawo udah baca ^^


	4. Chapter 4

198

…

KrisTao/TaoRis Fanfiction

WARN!THIS IS YAOI FICT!

..

This fict was adapted from "Heartbreake Library" Movie.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH

..

\(^0 ^)/

CHAPTER 3

Esoknya, Tao tidak masuk kerja. Jadi, ia membantu bibinya menjemur pakaian.

"Padahal hari ini hari libur, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke gereja atau berkencan ?" tanya bibinya

"Hahh .. Biasanya hari libur begini, diluar terlalu ramai" jawab Tao "Aku lebih suka hari kerja" lanjut Tao

"Oh begitu, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat pacarmu ?" tanya bibi. Tao mendadak berhenti menjemur pakaian "Wae ? Apakah kalian bertengkar ?" heran sang bibi melihat Tao terdiam

"Hmm" jawab Tao ambigu "Ahjumma, aku kembali kedalam yah" ujar Tao menuju kamarnya.

Tao duduk di depan cermin, lalu mencabut kertas note yang menutupi fotonya bersama orang lain. Lama ia menatap foto itu. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu ?" ujar Tao "Kau bajingan tampan !" lirih Tao seakan Sehun hidup dalam foto itu. Mungkin karena kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Tao kembali menutup wajah Sehun dengan kertas notenya tadi.

Kemudian Tao mengambil susu kotak rasa strawberry kesukaannya di kulkas dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tao minum susunya terburu-buru sehingga kotak susunya tumpah ke lantai, dia lalu menatap susu kotaknya "Hiks .." satu tetes "Hiks… hiksss…" dua tetes air yang keluar dari mata pandanya "Hikkss .. hiksss .. uhuukk … hikssss" lama-kelaman tangis Tao semakin keras, Tao menepuk-nepuk dadanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang selama ini dia pendam. Bukan .. dia bukan menangisi kotak susunya yang tumpah .. dia hanya menangisi seseorang, Oh Sehun.

…

Tao kembali bekerja, Xiumin mengagetinya dari belakang.

"Aishhh …." Kesal Tao

"Kudengar kau kemarin disini sampai malam ya ? Apakah kau bersama dengan pria itu ?" ujar Xiumin sambil menggerakan telunjuknya ke samping.

"Ahh ..ge~ mulutmu itu sungguh cerewet" ujar Tao kembali melihat ke komputernya

"Jadi kau melakukan apa disini ? apakah kau dan dia …." Jeda Xiumin sambil senyum aneh. Tao pun mencubit pipi Xiumin dengan lumayan keras "Ouch !" rintih Xiumin

"Ternyata pikiranmu ternyata mesum juga ge .. !" kesal Tao

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Xiumin kembali sambil mengelus bekas cubitan Tao di pipinya

"Gege pikirkan saja sendiri" ujar Tao malas. "Ehh .. Gege sudah merapikan rak buku disitu ?" tunjuk Tao.

"Hehehee… ini baru aku mau rapikan"jawab Xiumin sambil hendak pergi, Tao tiba-tiba memanggilnya kembali. "Xiumin ge .. orang itu tidak gila" ujar Tao sambil mempraktikan telunjuknya seperti Xiumin tadi.

…

..

.

Disaat yang sama, Kris pergi ke ahli saraf. Sebuah papan diatas mejatertulis **_"NEUROPSYCHIASTRIST_*****_"._**

"Apakah kau merasa ada ketidanyamanan di kehidupanmu ?" tanya dokter

"Nde" Kris menganguk membenarkan ucapan sang dokter.

"Aku akan memberimu obat anti depresi, tapi kau harus tetap melanjutkan pengobatanmu. Tidak boleh tidak" perintah sang dokter.

"Nde, gomawo" ujar Kris lalu keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kris keluar dari rumah sakit, dengan berjalan kaki.

"Apakah itu Kris ?" ujar pria dalam mobil yang tak sengaja melihat Kris dari kaca mobilnya. "Cepat belikan mobil ini, kejar orang yang memakai jas hitam itu" seru Heechul "Baik, Tuan" ujar sang supir langsung memutar stirnya.

Kris yang sedang berjalan kaget saat sebuah mobil merem tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Heechul membuka kaca mobilnya. "Annyeong Kris" sapa Heechul dengan senyum cantiknya.

Kris pun menunduk dan menatap Heechul dengan penasaran, mencoba mengingat pria cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Gwaechanayo ? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu akhir-akhir ini ?" heran Heechul sambil mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk salaman dengan Kris. "Aku beberapa kali ketempatmu, karena aku merindukanmu" ujar Heechul mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Kris.

_Tiin~ Tiin~_

Tanpa memedulikan suara klakson di belakang mobilnya, Heechul kembali bertanya pada Kris "Kau mau kemana ? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan mobilmu ?"

"Aku mau kesana" jawab Kris sambil menunjuk ke arah Perpustakaan.

"Ohh …. Aku sudah sangat senang karena akhirnya menemukanmu" ujar Heechul senang

Tiiin~ Tiin~~ Tiinn~~~

"Tolong pindahkan mobilmu" teriak Vicoria dengan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba 3 orang bodyguard yang berbadan besar keluar dari masing-masing pintu mobil Heechul terbuka (kecuali pintu disamping Heechul). Melihat bodyguard dihadapannya melihatnya tajam, Victoria pun segera memakai kacamata hitamnya lalu menutup kembali kaca pintu mobilnya.

…

..

Saat hendak merapikan buku, Xiumin mendengarkan Direktur Perpustakaan yang tengah membaca semua ide dari karyawannya di ruangan rapat yang kaca nya tembus pandang.

"Sayang sekali perpustakaan ini telah kehilangan arti yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin perpustakaan ini lebih menguntungkan untuk umum. Itulah tujuanku meminta kalian untuk memberi ide yang ada di pikiran kalian., tapi tak ada satupun yang aku suka diantara ide kalian ini" ujar direktur sambil membaca ide-ide karyawannya.

_"Mengundang seorang penulis untuk kelas menulis kreatif.."_ Ujar Direktur membaca ide yang ditulis oleh Jessica. "Ide itu sudah sering dilakukan" tanggap Direktur.

"Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah …." Jeda Direktur mencari kertas ide di tumpukkan terakhir.

_"Apabila salah satu lantai yang dipanaskan, dimana kau bisa membaca sambil berbaring ? Ruangan sauna lebih baik."_ Baca Direktur yang membuat hampir karyawannya tertawa.

" Huang Zitao, kau pikir ini sebuah candaan ?" kesal Direktur

"Aku tidak bercanda, pak" jawab Tao

"Jadi kau ingin membantahku ?" marah Direktur

"A…Aniyo" tunduk Tao.

….

"Tulisan tangan seperti cermin dari hatimu" tanya Victoria pada Tao yang sedang menulis **_Seoye*_** di kain putih.

Tao menatap polos pada Victoria yang menjadi instruktur Seoye nya.

"Disini kau menulis seperti kau memberitahu bahwa hatimu sedang bengkok" jelas Victoria sambil menunjuk tulisan Tao yang sangat bengkok dibandingkan dengan tulisan contohnya.

"Dimana ? Ini semua terlihat cantik bagiku" ujar Tao sambil melihat tulisan Seoye nya.

Victoria pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Tao "Hmm…Bagaimana jika aku membuat matamu bengkok ?" ujar Victoria dengan nada mengancam sambil menggoyangkan kuas nya seakan sedang melukis mata Tao.

"Aishhh …." Ucap Tao sesudah Victoria meninggalkannya untuk melihat hasil kerja Seoye orang lain.

…

"Kenapa mereka tak pernah memberiku tiket makan khusus staff ?" kesal Victoria menaruh makanannya di meja Tao-Jessica.

"Jangan complain sama kita Nyonya" ujar Tao malas

Victoria menatap Tao tajam "Jangan memanggilku Nyonya, aku tidak suka itu. Padahal aku masih Nona" kesal Victoria.

"Terus kau ingin kita memanggilmu Nona Victoria ?" goda Jessica.

"Prof. Vict lebih bagus" tawar Victoria. "Aku juga sudah mengajar sudah 2 tahun" lanjut Victria dengan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah, PROFFESOR VICT .. !" ujar Tao dengan meninggikan suaranya di dua kata terakhir yang membuat Victoria tersenyum senang.

"Hey .. heyy .. pria jas hitam itu disini lagi" seru Jessica

Tao dan Victoria pun berbalik melihat pria yang ditunjuk Jessica yang ternyata orang itu Kris yang sedang membayar makanannya.

"Habiskanlah makan siangmu noona" ujar Jessica

…

..

"Annyeong Haseyo" sapa Kris pada ahjussi yang pernah dia selamatkan karena penyakit epilepsy yang dideritanya.

"Kamu siapa ?" heran Ahjussi

Kris pun duduk dikursi taman perpustakaan, disebelah Ahjussi itu. "Hmm .. yang terakhir membantu ahjussi ?" tanya Kris.

"Ahh .. aku ingat" ujar Ahjussi menganguk-anguk

"Apakah kau baikkan sekarang ?" tanya Kris

"Aku merasa setengah sembuh, setengah sehat" ujar Ahjussi "Pada waktu itu, aku ingin menceritakan tentang Neptunus. Sejak saat itu, saya sudah menderita pilek, lalu itu berubah menjadi masalah" lanjutnya tanpa menyadari raut bingung di wajah pria disampingnya.

"Nde" jawab Kris pura-pura mengerti

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya ahjussi

"Siapa yang kau maksud ?" tanya Kris balik

"Aku kira karena ini membutuhkan 160.000 tahun cahaya ke Magellan Nebula, kau harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Sebenarnya, Gorby Perestroika ini terlalu dini." Ujar Ahjussi yang membuat orang lama-lama menjadi stress jika berbicara dengannya.

"Nde" ujar Kris pendek yang sebenarnya tidak memperhatikan Ahjussi, malah membaca buku yang dipinjamnya tadi di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau sangat memaksakan dirimu sendiri ? Itu semua sudah menjadi masa lalu" ujar Ahjussi seakan tau isi hati Kris. Kris hanya membolak-balikan bukunya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ahjussi, bukan dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, tapi dia tidak mau.

…

..

"Wahh .. kau benar panda .. !" seru Xiumin yang mendapatkan sebuah buku diatas rak.

"Sekalian bersihkan debunya ge .." ujar Tao yang mengatur buku yang bukan pada tempatnya

"Kenapa ada orang yang menyembunyikan buku seperti ini ?" heran Xiumin, lalu memberikan buku itu kepada Tao

"Untuk memonopoli buku untuk mereka sendiri" jawab Tao membaca judulnya saja tanpa tertarik membaca isinya, di halaman 198 mungkin ? "Kejadian ini, sering terjadi selama ujian .." jeda Tao yang menaruh buku itu pada raknya."Sehingga orang yang baru datang ke perpustakaan tidak bisa menemukannya." Lanjut Tao

"Seperti ini, bukunya terbalik tanpa memperlihatkan sampul bagian sampingnya dan selalu di tempatkan di rak yang salah" ujar Tao melihat sampul buku itu. "Lihat, ini seharusnya ada di bagian Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam." Lanjutnya memperlihatkan judul buku itu pada Xiumin.

"Itu lebih baik daripda menyembunyikannya di atas rak" pendapat Xiumin

"Memang apa bedanya ? Mereka semua egois" ujar Tao meninggalkan Xiumin, ia menuju ke rak Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam yang lumayah jauh untuk mengembalikan buku yang tadi ia temukan.

Setelah mengembalikan buku itu pada raknya, Tao kembali ke mejanya. Dia melihat Xiumin di duduk di kursinya sambil mengotak-atik komputer kerjanya dengan Kris di hadapannya.

"Panda .. jika ingin mendaftar orang yang ingin meminjam buku bagaimana ?" tanya Xiumin masih betah menggantikan Tao di kursi itu.

"Tekan F10 lalu tekan menu kedua dari atas" jawab Tao membiarkan Xiumin belajar mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ge .. pindahlah. Biar aku yang mencatatnya" ujar Tao yang melihat Xiumin yang kurang cepat dalam hal computer. Buktinya, dia masih mencari tombol F10 yang mana, ckckckk ..

"Hanya tiga buku yang bisa dipinjam per hari" ujar Tao pada Kris. "Kau mau meminjam buku yang mana ?" lanjutnya

"Buku ini .. halaman 198 …" kata Kris semangat sambil membuka halaman 198, lalu memperlhatkannya pada Tao. "Coba lihat baris ke enam dari bawah dan dua puluh dua baris dari atas" ujar Kris.

**_"Jika kita bertemu pada pendaratan perahu …."_**

" 198 artinya pukul 19:08, pada jam itu matahari mulai terbenam, dan tepatnya besok adalah hari jadian pertamaku bersama Yixing" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

Tao tanpa sadar mendenguskan nafasnya setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Kris, lalu menutup buku itu dan mencatat datanya pada komputernya

"Gomawo" kata Kris dengan senyum yang daritadi belum hilang.

"Hahh .. tidak tidak. Jangan berterima kasih padaku, kaulah yang mendapatkan buku ini" ujar Tao sambil tersenyum kecut. "Tangal jatuh temponya hanya dalam dua minggu" lanjut Tao sambil memberikan buku itu kepada Kris.

"Nde" jawab Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

**TBC**

Keep Or Delete ?

RCL please … ?

Gomawo udah baca ^^

Maaf kalau masih ada typo yang bersebaran …..

Keterangan : *Neuropsychiatry adalah cabang kedokteran yang berhubungan dengan gangguan mental disebabkan penyakit pada sistem saraf.

*Seoye adalah Seni Kaligrafi Korea yang meliputi Seni Menulis Indah atau Seni Melukis

Balasan review :

: Iya, gpp .. daripada gak review sama sekali .. ^^

EganimEXO : Rating M ? Gak bisa bikin kayaknya, taunya cumin baca doang .. hehehe

AulChan12 : Maling ayam ? Maling panda kalii … ehh

Lulufika : iya, aku juga ngerasa alurnya kecepatan, gomawo

URuRuBaek & RapByun : iya, ini udah dilanjut

LadySsi : *Tebar Banner KT*

AulChan12 : Yixing kan kutu buku .. ehh

Prince Changsa : Hiks

Artea : Mikir kalem juga

TaoZik : Iya, mian kalau lama

Krispandataozi : yakin penasaran ? *goyang2in alis*

: Conan ? O_o

Wuyinmei1 : nnti jawabannya bakalan ada kok, yang sabar yah

Xyln : iya .. ini udah dilanjut. Makasih review nya

Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : Mian … kekekekee

Maple fujoshi2309 : Bingung dimana ? Mungkin karena alurnya kecepatan kali yah ?

Cmgmaleslogin : Jujur aku lebih suka kalo ada yang ngeritik, itu jadi bahan pembelajaran … Makasih kritikannya. Ini juga udah dibaca ulang, kalo ada yang bikin kurang nyaman lagi, boleh kok ngeritik lagi. Makasih yahh … ^^

Ivyluppin : project apa ? mungkin aku bisa ikut tpi aku gak dapat penname kamu …


	5. Chapter 5

198

…

KrisTao/TaoRis Fanfiction

WARN!THIS IS YAOI FICT!

..

This fict was adapted from "Heartbreake Library" Movie.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ OR BASH

..

\(^0 ^)/

CHAPTER 4

Sepulang kerja .. Dengan wajah yang lesu, Tao singgah melihat barang seni atau mainan dari kayu yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Tao berjongkok, mengamati mainan dari kayu tersebut.

"Ahjussi … Siapa yang membeli barang seperti ini ?" tanya Tao

"Seseorang sepertimu …" jawab ahjussi memasang lengan boneka kayu.

"Aku tidak pernah membeli seperti ini … tidak ada gunanya" ujar Tao masih mencari mainan mana yang memikat hatinya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, kau tetap membelinya …" jawab ahjussi yang sekarang mengecat boneka kayunya.

Tao hampir saja ingin membeli salah satu mainan disana, tapi setelah mendengar jawaban ahjussi itu, dia tidak jadi membelinya .. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu" kesal Tao lalu pergi.

….

Taman, tempat singgahan Tao kali ini. Seperti biasa, dia duduk di kursi taman lalu melihat orang-orang yang berada di taman itu.

"_Bertemu saat matahari terbenam …." _Ulang Tao sambil melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam juga dari taman itu."Kenapa harus saat matahari terbenam ?" ujar Tao menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria memakai celana hitam berdiri didepannya. "Aku tidak mau" ujar Tao mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum sinis kepada pria itu.

Pria itu memasukkan kembali kameranya di dalam tas. "Kenapa kau tahu ? Padahal aku belum menawarimu, aisshh " kesal pria itu yang ternyata hanya tukang foto keliling. Tao tetap memperhatikan tukang foto itu, sampai dia pergi.

"Ckkckk …" decak Tao lalu memperhatikan matahari yang sudah setengah bagiannya terbenam. _"Bertemu saat matahari terbenam …." _Ulang Tao. "Aisshh … kenapa aku berpikir kalau ini bukan hal yang baik" ujar Tao sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. Frustasi.

..

.

Besoknya, Tao ingin pergi menemui Victoria di restoran dekat perpustakaan. Saat melewati taman, Tao melihat Jessica dan Kwon Nyoung bertengkar. Tao pun bersembunyi di salah satu pilar perpustakaan, mengintip.

_"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Ini semua sudah berakhir …" kesal Jessica_

_"JESSICA … !" bentak Nyoung "Bisakah kita memulainya lagi ?, aku tidak akan mengacaukannya kali ini" mohon pria nerd itu._

"Haahhh …" Tao yang melihat Kwon Nyoung memohon seperti itu, merasa kasihan padanya.

_"Aku bekerja disini, jadi jangan membuatku malu seperti ini !" marah Jessica _

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya bukan lagi kearah Jessica-Nyoung. "Kenapa Cinta meembuat orang jadi gila ?" ujar -tiba ada air yang jatuh mengenai hidungnya. Tao pun berlari menuju restoran, awal tujuannya. "Aisshhh … semua menjadi basah" kesal Tao mengibaskan rambutnya, lalu membersihkan bajunya. _(Okee Tao, kau terlihat_ _semakin sexy jika basah begitu )._

_"Biarkan aku pergi … !" teriak Jessica._

Tao melihat Jessica meninggalkan Nyoung yang hanya terdiam di tengah hujan deras itu. Tao terus melihat Nyoung yang hanya diam mematung dan terus melihat kearah Jessica yang sudah sangat jauh.

_"Bertemu saat matahari terbenam …." _Tao tiba-tiba mengingat perkataan Kris yang sejak kemarin sore terus menganggunya. "Perasaanku lagi-lagi tidak enak" ujar Tao memegang dadanya. "Sore ini hujan, apakah pria berjas itu tetap menunggunya ? " ujar Tao melihat lagit yang sudah mulai gelap.

..

.

Disaat yang sama, ditempat pendaratan perahu, matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya. Kris tetap masih berdiri di tengah hujan menanti seseorang yang ia cari selama ini, tetapi Yixing belum juga muncul atau tidak akan pernah muncul.

Dari kejauhan, orang pemilik penginapan dekat pendaratan perahu tersebut terus melihat ke arah Kris yang sepertinya sudah mulai kedinginan. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil payung, dan menarik Kris yang sudah seperti patung hidup.

Setelah sampai penginapan, pemilik penginapan itu memberikan pakaian kering pada Kris, setidaknya itu layak dipakai sampai baju dan jas nya benar-benar kering. Pemilik penginapan itu memberikan susu coklat hangat dan makanan pada Kris, lalu duduk didepannya.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini setiap saat, tapi bus tidak akan datang sampai besok. Bus berhenti bekerja jam tujuh malam disini. Aisshh kenapa kau seperti itu tadi, kau menakutiku .. ! Sebulan yang lalu, ada seorang wisatawan yang menginap disini, lalu dia ditemukan tewas karena meminum banyak pil bisnis ini menjadi rugi sejak saat itu, ahh aku ingin menghentikan usaha penginapan ini, lalu bekerja di kota. Dan setelah melihatmu berdiri di tengah hujan deras tadi, aku berpikir kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama disini. Ckckck " Ucap pemilik penginapan itu lalu keluar dari kamar Kris.

"…." Kris hanya diam

"Ahh Sudahlah, aku keluar dulu. Selamat beristirahat …!" pamit pemilik penginapan itu.

...

..

.

"Pernikahan ? Itu pilihan. Jika kau bisa, kau tidak perlu menikah" ucap Victoria yang sudah mabuk

Tao hanya diam, memandangi hujan yang turun dari jendela.

"Apa kau mendengarku ?" tanya Victoria yang merasa Tao mengacuhkannya.

"…"

"Kenapa kau melihat keluar, apakah ada banjir besar ?" tanya Victoria lagi

"…."

"Aisshhh … Yaakk aku serius kali ini" kesal Victoria

"Haaahh … aku mendengarmu" jawab Tao memutar matanya, kesal.

"Orang seperti kita .. " ujar Victoria "Aku tidak sepertimu ! "kesal Tao

"Kau tahu ? Aku bukan mumi, bukan juga perempuan tua. Jadi aku juga masih seksi … !" balas Victoria. "Tapi untuk masalah percintaan, kau memilih pilihan yang tepat. Laki-laki yang serba hitam itu, kau menyukainya kan ?" tanya Victoria

"Siapa yang mengatakannya ?" tanya Tao kesal

"….."

"ITU PASTI JESSICA KAN ?" teriak Tao tanpa sadar karena Victoria tidak menjawabnya.

…

..

.

_"Silahkan bergabung dengan kami di bus perpustakaan … ^^" teriak Tao._

Besok paginya, giliran Tao yang bekerja di luar ruangan atau lebih tepatnya Perpustakaan di dalam Bus.

_"Silahkan bergabung dengan kami di bus perpustakaan … ^^" teriak Tao._

Karena bosan, Tao membaca buku sejarah Korea.

"Eonni .. Geserkan pantatmu kesana sedikit … ! Aku mau duduk … !" teriak seorang anak perempuan pada sang kakak.

"Yak .. ! Kau saja yang duduk disana … !" balas sang kakak sambil teriak juga.

"Yaakk … ! Jangan berkelahi … ! Dan diamlah … ! " Teriak Tao nyaring. Seketika dua bersaudara tadi menjadi diam.

"Eonni .. Oppa itu imut-imut tapi galak yahh ?" bisik sang adik

"Iya, Mukanya saja yang imut, tapi galaknya seperti ahjumma-ahjumma" bisik sang kakak

Tao yang mendengar bisikan yang besar itu (?) langsung keluar dari bus, dan duduk dikursi yang memang disiapkan untuknya.

"Haaahhh … Disini tidak ada yang bisa dibaca" ujar ahjussi yang penampilannya berantakan. "Apakah kau tidak punya majalah 'wanita' ?" bisik ahjussi itu.

"Majalah seperti itu ada di perpustakaan, pak"

"Ohh … Nanti bawakan aku minggu depan"

"Maaf pak, tapi majalah seperti itu dilarang dibawa"

"Apa ? Tapi kenapa ? ini hanya sebuah majalah, bukan narapidana."

Tao yang kesal, langsung menatap tajam ahjussi itu.

"Oke .. baiklah" ujar ahjussi itu lalu pergi.

"Cihh" kesal Tao

5 menit kemudian …

"Annyeong Haseyooo" sapa sepasang anak kecil sambil berlari memasuki bus.

"Annyeong .. Yakk .. ! Jangan berlari .. !" ujar Tao memperingatkan.

Tiba-tiba Tao melihat diseberang, ada sebuah mobil yang membawa Kris pergi.

Ternyata Heechul yang pernah ditemui Kris dijalan adalah atasan Kris tempat ia bekerja. Dan Kris adalah seorang koki masak khas Jepang.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap ?" tanya Heechul pada Kris

"Ya, Pak"

"Yaahh … aku akhirnya melihatmu bekerja lagi disini. Tunggu apa lagi ? Memasaklah .. !"

"Ya, Pak"

Kris pun mengambil ikan yang masih hidup dan sebuah pisau potong, dia ingin membuat Sashimi andalannya. Ia lalu menaruh ikan itu di talenan, dan menaruh kain putih di bagian kepala ikan tersebut. Dia pun siap untuk memotong ikan tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba dia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dia mengira Yixing tidak mau menemuinya.

Bawahan Kris yang melihat pisau ditangan Kris yang bergetar, langsung menarik pelan pisau itu dari tangan atasannya tersebut. Takut Kris salah potong ikan tersebut, dan malah melukainya. Kris yang tersadar, langsung membiarkan bawahannya itu mengambil tugasnya memasak.

"…. Dari Hokkaido, Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, dan Nagoya. Kompetisi yang diselenggarakan untuk Koki khas Jepang yang diadakan setiap 10 tahun sekali. Dialah pemenang Kompetisi itu, Wu Yifan. " Heechul memamerkan Kris di depan tamunya.

"Tidak ada orang seperti dia, Sashimi buatannya sangat enak … !" ujar Heechul kembali lalu melihat kearah Kris.

"Mwo ? Ada apa disana ? Kenapa bukan Kris yang memasak ?" heran Heechul.

…

Kris dan temannya membawa hidangan tersebut ke Heechul dan temannya.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Heechul heran sambil melihat bawahan Kris sinis.

"Pak, cobalah masakan anak magang saya" ujar Kris memberitahu. Bawahan Kris pun menaruh masakannya di depan Heechul.

"Hmmm …. Ini enak … !" puji Heechul. "Like master, like apprentice, right ?" pujinya lagi.

"Lihatlah, bagian ekor ini harus diiris tebal. Banyak orang bilang bagian ini harus diiris tipis tapi itu tidak benar" ujar Heechul pada temannya.

"Tapi itu bagian siripnya, pak" potong bawahannya Kris.

"Aisshh anak ini benar-benar .. " kesal Heechul

Melihat Heechul yang dalam wujud iblisnya, Kris pun menyuruh bawahannya mengambil air minum.

"Pak, cobalah ikan hiu ini" tunjuk Kris berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ikan ini baru diterbangkan dari Jepang pagi ini." Lanjutnya.

Heechul pun memakan ikan hiu itu, tapi setelahnya dia tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Biarkan aku menuangkan air di gelas anda, pak" ujar Kris

"Okay"

Kris pun menuangkan minuman ke gelas Heechul.

"Aku sudah mendengar berita tentangmu. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau bangkit setelah kejadian besar itu ? Kau masih sangat muda- AISSHHH" kaget Heechul karena Kris tanpa sadar menuangkan air ke gelasnya sehingga tumpah mengenai bajunya.

Heechul pun menyuruh Bodyguardnya untuk diam, setelah melihat anak buahnya itu ingin menghajar Kris.

"Maaf, pak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar Kris membungkuk.

"Aigoo … Padahal aku baru mendapatkan jas ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku" ujar Heechul tanpa memedulikan Kris. "Kau pergilah, aku ingin pulang" Heechul mengusir Kris, lalu pulang bersama teman-temannya.

...

..

.

"Cihh" ujar atasan Tao yang melihat Tao tidur sambil duduk dengan mengenakan penutup mata yang seperti mata.

"Tao … ? Tao ? Pandaa ? Heyy … Pak direktur barusan lewat .. !" bisik Xiumin membangunkan Tao.

"Waee ?" kesal Tao yang tidurnya diganggu. Tao pun ingin mencubit pipi gegenya itu, tapi mendadak berhenti setelah melihat seseorang datang dengan jas hitamnya.

…

Kris pun mengajak Tao ke taman perpustakaan. Kemarin, waktu mereka kesini terakhir kali, mereka duduk dengan bangku taman yang berseberangan. Tapi sekarang mereka duduk di satu bangku bersama.

"Dugaanku benar .. Aku memang tidak mau menyutujui pendapatmu, karena aku tahu kalau itu bukan yang kau cari. Wanita yang menunggu di pendaratan perahu saat matahari terbenam … Itu hanya ada di drama atau film." ujar Tao.

"…" Kris terlihat melamun.

"Apakah dia tampan ?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba.

"Iya, tapi dia cantik bukan tampan. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum. Dia sangat cantik" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Benar kata orang, kalau 'Kecantikan ada di mata yang melihatnya' " ujar Tao

"Kita tidak punya waktu yang banyak, bantu aku menemukannya" ujar Kris mengambil copyan yang halaman 198 yang diberikan oleh Tao tempo dulu.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung kerumahnya ?" tanya Tao

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal" jawab Kris

"Mwo ? Apakah kalian benar-benar pacaran ? Kenapa kau tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal ?" heran Tao

"Sebenarnya aku tahu, rumahnya di Chuncheon, tapi dia tidak tinggal disitu lagi. Tapi aku tidak pernah kesana menemuinya. Aku selalu mengatakan perpisahan datang terlalu cepat." ujar Kris memandang lurus pemandangan didepannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu" ujar Tao

"Bagaimana caranya ?"ujar Kris.

"Tenang saja, biar aku yang urus." kata Tao sambil tersenyum. _"Mati aku kalau sampai ketahuan" uja Tao dalam hati_

…

Tao pun mengendap-endap masuk keruangan Jessica. Setelah aman, dia mencari data para peminjam buku, yang isinya ada Nama, Umur, No. Telp, Alamat, dan Nama buku yang dipinjam. Setelah memprint data yang bernama Zhang Yixing , dia pun keluar dari ruangan Jessica. Tetapi sampainya diluar ruangan, Xiumin merebut kertas itu, dan berlari. Tao yang melihat Xiumin mengambil kertas itu, lalu ia mengejar Xiumin, berusaha merebut kertasnya itu.

..

"Annyeong, dia sudah lama menunggumu" ujar Pak Satpam pada Tao yang hendak pulang.

Tao pun melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Pak satpam tadi. Dan dia melihat Kris mengayuh sepedanya yang masih dirantai._(Dasar orang gila … !)_

Tao pun menyapa Kris dan mengambil sepedanya.

"Kau bilang, dia tinggal di Chuncheon kan ?" tanya Tao sambil mendorong sepedanya

"Dia pergi bolak-balik, jadi mungkin dia masih ada disana. Atau setidaknya kamu bisa bertemu orang tuanya" ujar Tao pada Kris yang membaca kertas yang diberikan Tao.

"Aku benar-benar menghargai ini" ujar Kris senang

"Jika ini ketahuan, aku benar-benar akan dipecat" kata Tao.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyembunyikannya" balas Kris

"Tapi aku pikir urusanmu sudah selesai disini. Jadi jangan datang lagi kesini dan ketemuilah dia, tanya dia apa yang kau ingin tanyakan, seperti _'Kenapa kau meniggalkanku' _dan _'Apa arti di halaman 198 ?'_. Mengerti ?" ucap Tao sambil memutar badannya, melihat Kris. "Jadi .. Semangatlah" lanjutnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengangkatnya ke udara.

Tao pun menaiki sepedanya, hendak pulang.

"Annyeong, aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu lagi" ujar Tao, lalu mengayuh sepedanya. Tetapi sepedanya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Dan ternyata Kris mengangkat ban sepeda belakangnya hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Tao pun turun dari sepedanya.

"Apalagi maumu ?" tanya Tao

"Bisakah kita pergi bersama ?" tanya Kris pelan

"Saya ? Denganmu ?" tanya ulang Tao

"Nde"

"Apa kau gila ? Kenapa aku harus pergi kesana ?" tanya Tao heran

"Aku tahu, aku sudah menyusahkanmu, tapi kau sendiri yang menawarkan untuk membantuku" ujar Kris tersenyum.

"Yaakk .. ! Aku sudah membantumu banyak … ! Kenapa kau meminta lagi ? Aishh " kesal Tao

"Kau seharusnya membantuku sampai semuanya selesai" kata Kris, tidak mau mengalah.

"AISHH … KAU BENAR-BENAR-" kesal Tao

"Aku takut" potong Kris membuat Tao terdiam. "Aku takut kalau Yixing tidak mau menemuiku lagi" ujar Kris sedih.

"Ya .. iya aku mengerti. Jadi beranilah dan temuilah dia" ujar Tao yang tanpa langsung menolak permintaan Kris.

"Aku mohon …" pinta Kris membungkuk.

Tao pun terdiam, memikirkan haruskan dia menerima tawaran Kris atau tidak.

**TBC**

Keep Or Delete .. ?

Review please .. ?

Gomawo udah baca … ^^

Maaf kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran, dan lama update, hihihihii ….

Balasan Review :

Maple fujoshi2309 : Nanti dijawab lewat chapter berikutnya yah …. ^^

TaoZik : Gak kok, ahjussi itu tidak ada hubungannya sama Kris.

Artea : maaf lama update … ^^

AulChan12 : Sehun memang pacarnya Taio disini, tapi gak tau Sehunnya kemana #ehh. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya yahh .. ^^

: sama, saya juga bingung …. #loohh ?

Wuyinmei1 : Aku juga penasaran ama Yixing, Kris-Heechul jadi bawahan-atasan disini, tapi Heechul gak ada sangkut pautnya ama Kris-Yixing. Makasih kritiknya … ^_^

Xyln : Iya, ini dilanjut. Maaf lama … ^^

Krispandataozi : Kalau aku ngasih tau endingnya, gak bakalan seru dong …

Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid : Tanya Kris coba …. Hhehee

AmeliaBellatrix : iya, ini dilanjut. Maaf lama

: "Penderita epilepsy Kompleks ciri2nya itu : penderita seperti bermimpi, dan daya ingatnya terganggu, halusinasi, atau kosong pikiraan seringkali diikuti oleh otomatisme. Misalnya, mengulang-ulang ucapan, ucapan yang dikeluarkan tidak nyambung, atau berlari-lari tanpa tujuan." Cr : google. Udah terjawab kan ? ^^

Artea : iya, ini udah dilanjut. ^^

Makasih reviewnyaa *bow* ^_^


End file.
